A Father's Love
by Evaseawynd
Summary: Thranduil's monologue of worry and love as his son goes with the Ringbearer.
1. The story

A Father's Love  
  
By Marie Leduc.  
  
  
  
A messenger just arrived from Imladris with a letter from you, Legolas. Clever little boy, you didn't give me any news before being sure that you'll have left the House of Elrond. You knew that I'd have tried to keep you from going. Do you know in what you have gotten yourself into, my son?  
  
You accuse me of overprotecting you, Legolas. You're still young, you want your independence. I know you're still angry for the time I forbid you to join the Battle, when the dwarves escaped. Understand your old father, my boy. You are so joyous, so charming! Who am I to teach you war, to steal your innocence?  
  
Of course, you don't agree with me. For you, it is like I am still treating you as a child. Elves are immortals, darling. Your time will come, do not worry. You have millenniums to use weapons and strategies.  
  
I am well aware that you are the best archer of Mirkwood, perhaps of whole Middle Earth. I can't deny it, I know you're gifted. I like to bring you hunting, I'm proud to hear the crowd cheering for you in archery contests. I know how many Orcs you killed.  
  
A quest to destroy the One Ring? A way to bring back our wood's beauty, a way for Mirkwood to be Greenwood once again, you say. You want your grandfather's kingdom to be a realm of quiet and peace.  
  
Oropher died by the hands of Sauron. Shall I lose my youngest son the same way I lost my father?  
  
***  
  
Do you want me to die from worry , my son ?  
  
However, my heart is at ease. You are alive, and in the Golden Woods, you tell me. You speak of the Lady and of her beauty, of Haldir the Guardian and his pride and of your new friendship with the Dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin. Do you wish to anger me? I do not like dwarfs, but I love you, my son. Dwarves are loyal, and you need good friends who won't you down. You are well, you write. I am your father, Legolas, and I am not a fool. You never liked mines and caverns , but it seems that you have experienced more than claustrophobia in the dark halls of Moria. What is it, my boy? I know you grieve, why didn't you tell me what happened?  
  
Your Quest is more difficult than you thought, but you will go on. What do you want to prove, my Legolas? That you are no longer a child?  
  
Come back, my sweet, if you want to. I love you, my boy, and no matter what people say, the only thing I wish for is to be able to hold my child again.  
  
Sauron must be destroyed, I know. But, why you, my darling, why did you volunteer? Other Elves, other archers could have done this mission. I am selfish, my child. I do not care for the world, as long as I have you.  
  
I understood. I must let you go, if I want you back. I must accept the possibility of my son's death, killed for people he doesn't know.  
  
I will die, Legolas, if you do not come back. I will die, my boy, my love.  
  
***  
  
You killed a winged monster, servant of the Dark Lord, Legolas.  
  
I am proud of you, but I cannot rejoice. Mirkwood has been attacked; I lost good men, good warriors and your brother.  
  
Don't leave me, my child, don't forget to come back! I need you, my boy.  
  
***  
  
A messenger tells me that it is the end; no more war, no more Dark Lord. The people of Middle Earth are safe and Elrond's foster son is now King.  
  
You are alive, my darling, my child, my love.  
  
You succeeded. But I feel that your soul is not the same. Have you understand that we get no satisfaction from war? You are alive, my sun. But I lost my joyous child, always smiling. You have become an adult, Legolas, and you now bear your share of pain and responsibility. You saw people died.  
  
Come back home, my child. Come back quickly, for your father cannot wait to kiss you.  
  
***  
  
You came back only to leave again, with the Dwarf. Your empty eyes pain me, where is their light gone? You kissed me, you hugged me and you cried. You cried for things that you cannot explain.  
  
You've left, my child, and I know that you won't return. You fulfilled your mission and the forest has regained her beauty. But she lost her light, child of the sun. You cannot love her again, not after what you saw. Perhaps we will meet again, my son.  
  
The Sea has called you, but you ignore her. You will stay and I will go. I cannot bear the pain.  
  
***  
  
You came, my son.  
  
You came to your home, your family.  
  
You listened to the Sea and you crossed it. Middle Earth is far away, now, and nothing keeps you there.  
  
In a boat, built by your hands, you came to me, with your so loyal Dwarf. You came to me; you kissed me and hugged me.  
  
You asked forgiveness.  
  
What do I have to forgive?  
  
You are with me, my little Greenleaf, and you will never leave me again. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
English is not my native language and I had a hard time translating this story, originally named L'amour d'un père, posted under the French section of LotR. If someone notices any mistake, do e-mail me with the corrections that you think would be appropriate. Thanks!  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
R/R !  
  
Love,  
  
Marie 


End file.
